villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Debbie Jellinsky
'''Debbie Jellinsky' is the main antagonist of the 1993 sequel, Addams Family Values. She marries men out of money and not out of love. She marries Fester Addams only because she knows the Addams family are rich. She was portrayed by Joan Cusack. History She had previously married and murdered two other men, one a senator and the other a surgeon, basically because while she was married with each one, none of them dedicated enough time to her, since both were obsessed with their jobs at the point of sacrifice the happiness of Debbie. She even considered herself as a kid as sensitive and delicate and justified the murder of her parents Sharon and Dave Jellinsky when she was ten by claiming they didn't understand her. The "proof" was that they bought her a Malibu Barbie instead of a Ballerina Barbie. This was the start of her descent into madness and greed as she began killing her husbands with the same motivation - that they didn't love her and didn't satisfy all her materialistic obsessions. Debbie the Black Widow Unlike the psychotic but openly dark Addamses, she tends to hide her insanity even to herself by acting like a loving and tender person. She conned the whole family into hiring her under the impression that Debbie from a babysitting agency. Fester immediately falls in love with Debbie when he first lays eyes on her. Throughout the movie, Debbie tries to kill Fester but fails. Towards the film's climax, her true colors are shown in that she doesn't really love Fester and thinks he's nothing but a freak. She then holds the rest of the Addams family captive and ends up trying to electrocute them, only to end up electrocuted herself and reduced to dust when the Addam's newborn baby Pubert connects the wires together. She is honorably buried in their infamous cemetery where her tombstone reads "Wife and Psycho". It is possible that Debbie may or may not be deceased. At the end of the movie, a hand grabbed Wednesday's friend Joel's arm; the hand is presumed to be Thing's. She made a return in the Video game versions of the movie - this time by kidnapping Pubert as well as the rest of the family. She met her true end when Fester saved the baby. ''Murderers, Killers & Psychos'' A picture of Debbie with a sniper rifle is found in the memorbelia cards collection called Murderers, Killers & Psychos (also called Schizos & Serial Killers by Joel Glicker who is looking for the Jack the Ripper and the Zodiac killer cards to add and collect.). One of these collector cards reveals her true identity as the notorious Black Widow killer and the number of victims she killed. Pugsley wanted to trade the Black Widow card to Glicker for the Amy Fisher card. Gallery Debbie meets Gomez & Morticia.jpg|Gomez and Morticia met and hired Debbie as their children's new nanny. Debbie Jellinsky & Thing.gif|Thing took an affection to the Addamses' new nanny Debbie. Fester & Debbie Addams.jpg|Debbie achieved in conning Fester in marrying him by becoming his fiance. Debbie Jellinsky with a shovel.jpg|Debbie used a shovel to dig up the grave of Fester's mother and took her ring. Debbie & Fester Jellinsky.jpg|Debbie after married Fester, controls him completely. Sexy Debbie.jpg|Seductive Debbie Jellinsky. Debbie Jellinsky the Black Widow.jpg|Debbie Jellinsky aka the Black Widow. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:Comedic Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Black Widow Category:Golddiggers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master Manipulator Category:Stalkers Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Spouses Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Con Artists Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic villain Category:Homicidal